Just A Dream
by Blackmist111
Summary: Beca's a CEO of a courier company. A big problem when a hundred million courier missing. Causes Beca losses & cause the company with her wife opened it to fall into the hands of their partners. More disappointing, her wife Aubrey never give encouragement rather ridiculed Beca and often only find the source of arguing. One day Beca met the redhead & finally changed her life forever


_**Hey! Merry Christmas to all my fanfic readers who celebrating it. Happy holiday guys!**_

 _ **This is my second fics. Just want to give it a try. Please review if it's ok or not. Want to know what you guys think. I don't know about ya'll place but in my place when we drive to another states, we have like a resting place. They got gas station, toilets, shops, restaurants in one place. And they are on the highway every 500m – 1km. So…just want to make it clear before you get confused. Enjoy!**_

 _ **I don't own Pitch Perfect**_

* * *

Chapter 1

 _ **Flashback**_

" _HELPP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" she's running away from her fiancé or ex fiancé through the woods._

" _Stop running you bitch!" he said while running not too far from behind her with helmet on his right hand._

" _HELP!" she take one quick turned around to make sure that he far away from her but her luck didn't take her side that moment. She accidentally tripped on one of the stones in front of her and fell immediately._

" _This is what you get for cheating BITCH!" he kicked her stomach, punched her face only god knows how many._

" _Please…I'm sorry" but she still breathing and begging for forgiveness, he can't handle it anymore and angry takes over all of his body. He take his helmet and beating at her, especially her head until she didn't breathe anymore._

 _He panicked looking at blood running from her head to her face. Her blood on his hands and his shirt. He ran back to his bike, sweat like pig. He was breathing hard and his chest rose and fell with rapid breaths._

 _He looked around him looking for a car or something. He can't just drag that body with his bike or leave it in the woods that are not far from the suburban. Kids probably go there every time and they might found it and call the cops._

" _Fuck it…" he mumbled. He walked on the suburban street, checking cars if it's locked or not. Suddenly, one car has not been lock, his smile getting wider because his plan are on the right track so far._

 _A couple minutes later, he carry the girl's body to that car and put her in the car trunk. After putting that girl's body, he making his way to the driver seat._

 _But as soon as he just about to close the door, someone or probably the car's owner came out from the house._

" _Yo! WHAT THE FUCK?!" he immediately got out from the car and started to run because the girl or the owner's car are yelling at him._

* * *

 **Present**

"I don't know why this disaster has happened to me?" Aubrey said sadly to her sister.

"Bree, don't. Don't say that" Jessica said, holding Aubrey's hands.

They're currently at psychiatric hospital, in the doctor's office talking about her wife's illness. "Tell me doctor. What's wrong with him?" she confused about it and wanted an explanation from the expert.

The doctor's only just look at her with sympathy and say "I….." and then Jessica cutting her "Wait, Ms. Conrad. From what we heard, is it true that Beca can communicate with the…spirits?"

She sighed. She doesn't know how to explain for this situation. She took off her glasses and leaned back in her chair and sighed again "How should I put this… It's the rare case. Um…truth is, I'm expecting that I can get the answer correctly"

This time Aubrey and Jessica's turn to sighed of what they heard from the doctor.

It's not her best answer for her clients but, she just…can't "Umm…It's like…it. It's like she left this world…to go…to another world" she explained.

"Oh god, no…" Jessica said, she and Aubrey looking at each other clearly can't believe of what they just heard.

"She's a very trouble person, Mrs. Mitchell" Stacie said sympathetically to Aubrey and leaned back in her chair again.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

7:55 PM.

Beca parked her in front of house. She didn't even bother to park in her driveway but instead she only parked it in front of her house.

And her phone begin to ring when she about to get out from the car. She answered her phone as soon as she closed the door.

"Hello. What? ...no! That is not my problem! I don't have any responsible in that fucking company anymore!" she said angrily and hung up the phone.

When she get in the house, Aubrey's watching the tv "Hey honey" she said without looking at her wife. She wanted to ask why Beca's yelling outside the house, but she against that because probably the short brunette got a call from work. Lately she's been stressed out about her work.

Beca's making her way to the fridge searching for some beer and mumbling "Stupid…piece of shit" when she get the beer, she sit on the single couch beside from that Aubrey's sitting on.

Aubrey's that has been watching her ask confusedly "Beca, what's wrong? Why are you yelled…like you're crazy or something"

"Yes! I AM CRAZY. But, Luke is more CRAZY!" she yelled, _again_.

"What's wrong? You came back with this moody behavior"

"I have nothing. I just got FIRED. Luke…ju-…" she finally told the cause that make she came home with the angry mood.

Aubrey got up from where she's been sitting, standing in front of Beca that are currently looking down and sipping her beer. "What?" no answer.

"Beca"

Silence.

"Beca"

She put down her beer on the coffee table, and finally looking up at her wife "Luke just fired you?"

"Oh my god! YES. Yes, Luke has just _FIRED ME_!" she stand up making Aubrey step back a little bit and she took off her jacket and throw it on the ground angrily.

And then she laying down on the couch that Aubrey has sitting on, arm covering her eyes and the other, placed on her stomach. Hopefully Aubrey lay off the topic because she doesn't want to deal with it right now.

Aubrey looking at her unbelievably "Oh god…what on earth?! We borrowed from my dad's for you to start your business. Now?! Everything that we worked out so far is nothing! Hopeless!"

"Stop it, Aubrey! SHUT UP!" she yelled, _and again_.

"I can't stand anymore living in this fucking house with you. It's just like I wanna go away far from here and from you" she said as she sitting up.

"Oh, so this is your solution? Running away from your problems?" Aubrey scoffed, looked away.

She ran her hands through her hair "Uurgghhh! SHUT UP BREE!" she leaned back in the couch, and rubbed her temples.

"That's the only thing you know, right? Shut up bree. _Shut up bree._ SHUT UP BREE!" she said angrily.

"GO TO HELL!" Aubrey went upstairs, finally giving up from their argument.

Beca took her beer and finished it. She stand up and go finding her second beer. When she return bringing the beer, she began watching the news on tv. The news currently talking about a missing girl name Courtney…Chloe something.

And suddenly, the channel on the tv making a weird noise and has no picture on it. When Beca's about to press the remote to change other channel, it finally stop and return back to normal. But, the news anchor changed. Changed to…Aubrey?

Boy..she must be really fucked up because she's only had two beers and she already started to hallucinations.

Aubrey started to read the news like any other anchors do usually. Beca watched confusedly.

"What are you looking at?" Aubrey said looking at the camera. It's like she can see Beca.

"I hate you! Because everything that we worked out this entire time is nothing! Hopeless! There's nothing I get from since we married. When I want our own kids, and then you said that you're not ready for that" Aubrey said getting angry.

Beca still watching it confusedly, she ran her hand through her hair and leaned closer.

"You know what Beca? I hate you! I. HATE. YOU! FUCKING _HATE_ YOU!"

This time Beca getting up from the couch "Shut up, Bree…shut up" she said calmly.

But Aubrey's not gonna stop, she keep talking and angry at her "You are useless! You are hopeless! You are nothing! NAH. THING!"

"Shut up, Bree! Shut up! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she throw her beer to the tv and smashed it with the coffee table.

She smiled and chuckled "Yeah that's right. Quiet's all I want" she said, pointed at the tv with her index finger.

And then she get out from the house but as soon she shut the door, she heard her car's door getting close. She saw someone in the car and started to run towards it "YO! WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled.

Unfortunately the thief ran faster than Beca and got escaped from her.

"You better run bitch!" she shouted at him.

"What the hell is wrong with people today? Always getting on my nerves!" she said, getting in her car and started to drive without destination.

In the car, she's been crying thinking about all her mistakes. She's the one that getting herself fired because Luke can't stand anymore with her hot temper and careless. Today she already punched a customer and fired one of her employee before she get fired.

Beca, Aubrey and Luke started a new company. It's a courier express. When they started that company, the three of them working hard finding money for the company. They do whatever they can like, doing second job, use their own money and borrowed money from Aubrey's father.

Working hard until they're success, hired more employees. Everything's perfect until Beca slowly changed. She became easily getting angry, careless about her clients packages.

Careless. Now she remember about it.

 _7 weeks ago._

Aubrey walks in the office with the one of her employee "What is it this time Mathew?" she asked looking at him.

"One of our clients packages is missing, Mrs. Mitchell"

"Missing?"

He just nodded and hummed to confirm it.

"Then, claim it from the insurance"

"But the packages don't have any insurance"

"No insurance? You must be joking. Let me see the report" Aubrey said, put her hands on her hips.

He take the file on his table and opened it for Aubrey to show her about those packages.

She check those report while making her way to Beca's office.

"Who did this? Who did this stupid job?!" she asked angrily at Mathew.

"Actually…" when Mathew about to explain, Beca came out form her office. Confused the noise she heard inside her office.

"Aubrey" Aubrey turned to face Beca.

"Hey, I have the right to know who stupid mistake this was, you know?" Aubrey said.

"Ok, it's my stupid mistake. So what?!"

Aubrey looked at her with a furrowed brows. Shocked that Beca _the_ boss that are supposed to know this thing, the one that do this stupid mistake.

"How did you be so careless? This is so stupid! This is such a silly mistake!" Aubrey said angrily.

"SHUT UP, AUBREY!" Beca yelled and slammed her office door loudly.

She totally embarrassed her wife in front of all her employees that day.

* * *

She stop by at the gas station to pump the gas before she started her journey. When she wanted to pay the gas money, suddenly a girl putting a couple snacks and a water bottle on the counter.

Beca looked at her with dumbfounded. This girl have this red hair. She's wearing a white blouse with a yellow scarf and denim jacket and jeans with brown knee high boots. Her eyes are so _blue_. Her perfume, oh my god she never smelled that kind of perfume anywhere.

She's so pretty. No, not pretty. _Beautiful_. Yeah, that's the right word for a girl like her.

"Hello…miss?" the cashier waving at Beca's face. When Beca doesn't give any respond busy drooling on that girl, the cashier started to put the girl stuff in the plastic bag and counting the price.

"Is it ok…to…ok, nevermind" the girl asked politely at Beca but she also didn't get any respond. So she just paid and go to her car.

"Miss?" the cashier asked her again.

Beca that has been staring at the girl until she drive away from the gas station, finally broke the stare.

"Pump number 3. Thanks" she paid and walked away.

* * *

 _ **Reviews! Don't forget to reviews. Just want to let you guys know, that this fic have many flashback and the present. It can get you confuse sometimes. Heads up, ok?**_

 _ **Thanks. Have nice holiday guys! Peace!**_


End file.
